


On the Outfield

by Caryl (Starshone)



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshone/pseuds/Caryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is always the first person to notice anything about Gabriella, so it's no surprise that he's the one to start scheming to get her and Troy back together at the Talent Show. "After all, he learnt from the best."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outfield

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about baseball.
> 
> Alternate links: [Fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3804092/1/), [Dreamwidth](http://greenstickered.dreamwidth.org/429.html), [Livejournal](http://spiralunbound.livejournal.com/10705.html)

Ryan is the first person to notice that Gabriella’s not wearing her T necklace any more. Maybe he no longer gives a damn about Sharpay’s orders to ‘keep an eye’ on Troy and Gabriella, but he notices everything about Gabriella anyway.

When she sneaks onto the club baseball field one day to see her friends, he asks her about it during the game. She blinks, looks away, and starts running to midfield to catch a ball that's nowhere near them. Gabriella’s a truly pathetic fielder, and they really only put her on the outfield because she can’t screw up too much there with Ryan to balance her out.

 

Ryan is the first person to notice that Gabriella’s on the phone. He hushes everyone, and she shoots him a grateful look as she breaks up her speech with Spanish.

When she hangs up, he asks what her mom said, and she mutters something about working late and walking home. So he offers her a ride. He should probably be offended that she’s _surprised_ he has a car, but then he was never as quick to anger as his sister.

Hopefully she doesn’t get too angry when she finds out he’s borrowing her car. Gabriella laughs when she sees the pink paint and the license plate, and says she knew it. Naturally he protests this, and points out it’s Shar’s: In the interests of global warming, they drive up to the club together.

Gabriella gives him a look that says _oh, sure_ and turns off Sharpay’s car iPod for the easy listening station. He likes her voice when she sings along, and her wicked and hilarious improvised parodies make this possibly the most entertaining ride he’s ever had in this car.

They reach her house, and he escorts her to the door, asks if she’ll be alright on her own until her mom gets home. She says she’ll be fine.

 

Ryan is the first person to notice that Gabriella’s name is scribbled out on a page of Kelsi’s notebook. Kelsi explains that she’d written the song for Troy and Gabriella for the show, but now that employees can’t perform, and now that Gabriella’s quit, well...

That’s when Ryan starts scheming. After all, he learnt from the best.

He borrows Sharpay’s car again and drives out to Gabriella’s house that night. After endearing himself to her mother by mangling the Spanish language, he waves the song in Gabriella’s face and tells her that she _is_ singing this with Troy in the show.

Once the plan is explained to her satisfaction, she asks him why he’s doing this, and it takes him a while to come up with the excuse that Sharpay _cannot_ slaughter “You Are the Music in Me” again. She doesn’t seem convinced, but starts learning “Everyday” with him anyway.

She likes it, she really likes it. Obviously they concur it’s no “Breaking Free” but she’s enjoying it, and, who would have known, their voices work well together. It probably helps that she has an unexpected vindictive side: In a way she kind of _wants_ to get back at Sharpay for ruining things for everyone. Somehow Ryan forgets to feel uncomfortable with this, and he ends up driving out there to practice with her every night until the concert.

 

Ryan is the first person to notice Gabriella’s wearing her T necklace again, for performance night. He’s too nervous about pulling this scheme off to really think about what that necklace _means_ , so he just puts on his iPod and sings “Everyday” on her balcony with her one last time.

She looks so radiant by the end of the song that Ryan completely forgets about Troy and kisses her. With his eyes closed, he can’t see the T necklace, and besides, she’s kissing him back until they’re both breathless, because neither of them know yet how to breathe while kissing.

They part before he has the chance to ruin her hair. She looks at him, and takes in the hat and the button-up shirt, and says they’d better go. He doesn’t miss how something hardens in her eyes. It reminds him of the way Sharpay’s eyes set into stone at the call for beginners, but he knows the look on Gabriella’s face has nothing to do with the stage.

The drive to the club is unusually silent, until he informs her she should probably warm up, and she responds with sirens, scales, and a _mah!_

He turns her over to the Wildcats as soon as they reach Lava Springs, and tries not to feel too guilty when he talks to Troy. At least his drama training means none of it shows on his face.

 

Ryan is the first person to notice Gabriella’s kissing Troy in the sprinklers.


End file.
